Network administrators may desire to keep track of stations associated with wireless access points on a wireless network. Additionally, network administrators may desire to pinpoint the location of stations in a wireless environment. Tracking and localizing a station in a wireless environment may be difficult, however, due to the nature of wireless communications. The physical properties and characteristics of the wireless environment may affect the propagation of the wireless signals through the wireless environment. Additionally, conventional wireless access points may not be able to determine the position of a station relative to the wireless access points. Therefore, there exists a need for an improved approach to determining the location of a station in a wireless environment.